DC-DC converters (e.g., buck converters, boost converters, buck-boost converters) are used in a wide variety of applications to enable the provision of a regulated amount of power to a load from an input power source. Design challenges for such devices can arise in various operating constraints, for example when power consumption requirements are very low.